When a license for an installed software product expires or is about to expire, a customer who is unsatisfied with a feature and/or price of the installed software product may evaluate alternative products and ultimately switch to an alternative product instead of renewing the license for the installed software product. To keep customers from switching to a competitor's product, a software product vendor may attempt to identify and reach out to dissatisfied customers by conducting customer satisfaction surveys. However, customer satisfaction surveys may not be effective in identifying dissatisfied customer for a variety of reasons. For example, many customers are unwilling to spend the time and effort required to complete a survey. What is needed, therefore, is a more efficient and effective mechanism for software vendors to identify and reach out to customers who may be considering switching to a competitor's product.